2014
by Shelentei1991
Summary: After the battle of central, Edward and Alphonse take the ships back through the gate to the other side. But instead of landing back in Munich, Ed and Al find themselves in the modern day city of London. Who will they bump into in their new adventure? What happened to the ships? A Royed yaoi story.


2014

Summary

After the battle of central, Edward and Alphonse take the ships back through the gate to the other side. But instead of landing back in Munich, Ed and Al find themselves in the modern day city of London. Who will they bump into in their new adventure? What happened to the ships?

Chapter 1 hello goodbye

He tossed and turned in his bed, images of blonde flashing before his eyes. He was stood on the wing of an air ship, hundreds of feet above a city. A small boy with blonde hair and grey eyes was stood next to him, and at the door there stood the boy with golden eyes, the one that had haunted him since his childhood. He looked at him and the younger boy with a sad smile, his final goodbye. The other boy screamed at the older "no! Don't go you can't! I just got you back! Brother!" Before he could register what he was doing, he lifted a gloved hand and pushed the younger brother into the door of the ship. "Fullmetal!" Those golden eyes turned to look at him one last time. "I...Goodbye"

Ryan woke with a start. Gasping for breath, he sat himself up and placed his head into his hands. He could feel the sweat dripping from his skin. He waited until he was calm then reached onto his bedside table. He turned on his lamp and picked up a small drawing pad. He flicked through pages of drawings of the boy with golden eyes until he got to a blank page.

He began to draw what he had seen in his dream whilst it was still fresh. He had many drawings that he had done since he was a child, all of a young boy. In his dreams he sees this boy through the eyes of another, a tall man in a navy uniform. He remembers the name flame, or as the other often used, bastard.

After he finished his drawing he laid the notepad down on his bedside table. He picked up a small metallic object off of the side and pressed a small button. The metallic object lit up and on it the time was displayed. "4.35, goddamnit I've got school soon" Ryan placed it back on the table and lay back down on the bed. "Fullmetal...who are you?" he whispered.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was Ed who woke up first, he wasn't sure if it was the smell that had awoken him, or the rat trying to nibble his automail, but he didn't lie around for long. He jumped up off of the floor and kicked the rat away. Not lying that far away from him was a young boy with darker hair. "Al? Al! Wake up come on AL!" he ran to his brother and started shaking him. The younger brother yawned and sleepily opened his eyes. "Brother? Where are we?" Ed held out a hand to Al and lifted him up onto his feet. "We're in a sewer, I'm not entirely sure where though, come on, we need to get out of here." Al brushed himself off and smiled at his brother. "Hey...Ed, I'm glad you're here" Ed turned around and pulled his brother into a small embrace. He was so glad to see his brother again. Alive and well.

They started to walk through the sewer, both Ed and Al had their hands over their noses trying to block out the smell. Soon they came to a ladder. Ed was first up; when he got to the top he slowly started to lift the grate above his head. He peeked through the gap to check it was safe. "What can you see Ed?"Al was still standing at the bottom. "I don't know, but I definitely know this isn't Munich. Come on" he pushed the grate off fully and climbed out with Al straight behind him.

They had come out onto a busy street, people where rushing about everywhere. There were lots of cars racing around on the roads, more than Ed had ever seen, and certainly not cars that he recognised. The people stood nearest to them where watching with great interest, like they were expecting them to do something. Some were holding small metal objects in their hands and were pointing them at the Elric brothers. "What the fuck? Where the hell are we?"

Ed grabbed onto Al's hand and pulled him through the gathered crowd. They kept walking until they reached a street by a river. "Brother, I've never seen anything like this before, these buildings, they're so tall." Al was staring in astonishment at the buildings around them. Ed too took a few seconds to look around until his eyes settled on a familiar landmark. "Big Ben...Al, We're in London, in England, on the other side of the gate, but this isn't the London I saw last time I was here." Alphonse stared quizzically at his brother before walking up to someone leaning on a wall besides the river. "Um excuse me sir, what's the date?" The person looked up at Al with an angry expression, "Oi fuck off mate, are you a retard or something." He spat out his answer at Al. Ed bristled at the way the stranger spoke to his brother and stormed over to him. "Hey dumbass! Speak to him like that again and you're going in the fucking River!" Alphonse rolled his eyes at his brother, five minutes in another world and Ed had already picked a fight with someone.

The stranger, a man with brown hair and eyes stood up and walked over to Ed so that he was very close to his face. "Say what mate? How bout I put your head in this wall dick'ead"

Ed smirked at the guy, agitating him even more. "I'd like to see you try." The second those words where uttered the man threw a punch at Ed, which he obviously dodged with practised ease. The Stranger stood up and went to charge at Ed again. Ed grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back, pinning him in place. Al was shouting at his brother to stop, but Ed wasn't going to let this guy away with threatening his brother, especially when he'd only just gotten him back.

A few people had stopped to watch the fight unfold. A young schoolboy around the age of fifteen was stood closest to the fight. _'It's him...but how?' _He was facing Ed, staring at him in fascination. Ed must've felt the stare. He looked up and his gaze switched from rage to one of utter shock. He stared into a pair of charcoal eyes that he never thought he'd see again.

Unfortunately his assailant had noticed that Ed's grip on his arm had gone slack. He pulled himself out of his grasp and swung his fist around to meet Ed's temple. The last thing Ed saw before he passed out was a young boy with black hair rushing to catch him.


End file.
